Handling food spillage and dripping from the end of a kitchen utensil, such as a spoon, after stirring the contents of a pot, pan or cooking container has long been a problem. One solution for example, has been to place a dish on the stove or an adjacent surface, into which the wet end of the utensil is placed. Unfortunately, movement of the utensil from the cooking container across the stove allows drips and spills from the utensil cooking end to splash on the stove and create a food-splattered stove surface. The dish also collects spillage, and must be cleaned.